Almost
by teayunmin
Summary: (Chap. 3 UP!) Dan pada kenyataannya, disini ia sekarang. Tempat yang hampir setahun sering ia datangi hanya untuk melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pulang. / Almost is Never Enough Sequels! / It's BTS YoonMin Fanfiction / New Summary / R&R Please / WARN! BL
1. Chapter 1

_**Almost  
(Sequel of Almost is Never Enough)**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered.

Pair: YoonMin / lil-bit TaeGi and JiKook / TaeKook

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yoongi's Side**_

Yoongi menghela napas berat, beban dunia masih terasa dipundaknya. Ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi, dan dia masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya, menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Ia tersenyum miring dengan ekspektasi; lengannya yang mulai basah. Meratapi betapa bodohnya dia. Ada sesuatu yang berat didadanya, perasaan sakit yang tak bisa diatasi.

Dengan malas ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disisi tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar bunyi singkat dari iphone-nya.

 _Pesan._

 _Dari Taehyung._

" _Hei, hyung? What's up? Aku belum melihatmu dengan iced chocolate mu di cafe beberapa minggu ini.. kau kemana hyung? Kau makan dengan baik kan? Atau kau masih belum bisa bangun dari tempat tidurmu? Perlu bantuanku? ^^"_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat pesan itu. Taehyung sangat perhatian padanya. Jari lentiknya menari di screen iphone-nya mengetik beberapa kata untuk balasannya kepada Taehyung dengan senyuman kecil yang masih tertempel dibibirnya.

Namun, saat ia berhenti... senyumnya memudar...

 _Jimin..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jimin's Side**_

Tak ada yang bisa Jimin lakukan selain duduk dilantai disamping tempat tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hampa.

Tak ada Yoongi yang mengisi bagian dari tempat tidurnya. Tak ada sapaan pagi yang manis dengan _messy_ _bed hair_ yang cantik dari Yoongi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia rayu dengan cheesecake. Tak ada kecupan manis. Tak ada pelukan hangat.

Tak ada Yoongi dengan pipi ranumnya. Matanya yang serupa mata kucing. Hidung mancungnya yang mungil. Bibir cherry tipisnya yang selalu Jimin resapi rasanya dan mengeksplorasi rasa manis dan mint didalamnya.

Jimin rindu. Semua rasa rindu dan frustasi itu karena Yoongi.

Ia merasa bersalah...

Saat ia menjemput Yoongi saat itu...

 _ **Flashback**_

Jimin tersenyum senang saat sudah berada di parkiran kampus Yoongi. Ia dan Yoongi masuk di universitas yang berbeda dan Jimin tidak begitu mengenal orang-orang yang tinggal di Seoul ini karena ia telah lama berada di Amerika dan sebelumnya ia mendiam di Ilsan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin berjalan perlahan ke arah ruangan kelas Yoongi sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Itu Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Mantan kekasihnya yang baru putus dengannya seminggu yang lalu.

Seminggu.

"Hai, hyung.." Jimin tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat Jungkook tersenyum. Senyum Jungkook itu adalah aset terbaik Jimin _dulu_. Sebelum mereka putus.

"Hei, _what's up_?" Jimin menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook, canggung. Kebiasaan baru. Biasanya Jimin akan memeluknya dan menciumnya tanpa ampun jika sedang bertemu seperti ini.

"Haha. Formal sekali, hyung.." Jimin kembali mendapati dirinya terperangkap saat Jungkook memeluknya.

"Harusnya kau memberiku ciuman seperti biasa." Jungkook terkekeh setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"Ahaha.." Jimin tertawa hambar. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tumben kau kemari, ada apa hyung? Kau merindukanku?" Jungkook kembali tertawa saat Jimin lebih banyak diam tidak seperti sebelum mereka putus.

"Ah, mungkin kau saja yang baru melihatku. Aku sering kemari untuk menjemput Yoongi-hyung." Entah ini perasaan Jimin atau apapun yang jelas ia bisa melihat pancaran kecewa dimata itu.

"Oh, Yoongi- _sunbaenim_ ya? Hyung mudah sekali mendapatkannya... apa dia bersikap seperti _jalang_ saat bersamamu, hyung?" Jungkook menunduk menyembunyikan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu, Jungkook-ah... Yoongi-hyung itu kekasihku..."

"Ohh..." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Berpura-pura seolah tak melakukan apapun.

"Lalu apa kau tahu hari ini dia masuk dikelas apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan melebarkan seringainya.

"Ah. Aku lupa, sebaiknya aku menghubunginya dulu." Jimin mengeluarkan iphonenya dari saku celananya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tak ingin Jimin pergi.

"Tunggu hyung! Biar ku antar saja kau ke kelas Yoongi - _sunbae_.." Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin dan mencengkramnya. Jimin refleks menjatuhkan iphonenya.

"Ah, maaf hyung. Takutnya saat kau menghubunginya dia sedang dikelas.." Jungkook mengambil kembali iphone Jimin dan mengembalikannya pada Jimin.

"Tak apa, Jungkook _ie_... ah _yeah_ , kau benar.." Jimin mengecek ponselnya sebentar dan terinterupsi lagi dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya _silent_ kan ponselmu, hyung. Mungkin saja Yoongi- _sunbae_ masih ada tambahan jam.." ucap Jungkook. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah membawa Jimin berkeliling kampus hingga beberapa kali melewati parkiran tempat mereka bertemu tadi dengan banyak sekali alasan.

Lapar. Haus. Panggilan alam. Dan lain sebagainya.

Jimin sampai bingung pada apa yang Jungkook lakukan didepan ruangan kelasnya yang sudah kosong, dan sekarang sudah lumayan gelap. Hingga ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi saat berjalan kau bilang kalau ini kelasmu? Untuk apa kita kesini lagi? Bukankah kau mau mengantarku ke—mmhh..."

Jimin tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Jungkook menciumnya dan memaksa lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jimin dan mendorong Jimin serta dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam kelas itu dan menutupnya.

"Kau berisik, hyung" ucap Jungkook disela-sela ciumannya. Semakin Jimin mendorongnya, semakin dalam ciuman Jungkook itu.

Jimin tak bisa melakukan apapun saat Jungkook menghimpitnya didinding kelas itu. Ia juga tak merespon apapun yang Jungkook lakukan.

Tidak, hingga Jungkook menekan kejantanan Jimin dengan lututnya. Jimin mulai membalas satu persatu perlakuan Jungkook dengan nafsu. Tak ada cinta. Hanya nafsu.

Dan mereka berakhir disudut ruangan itu dengan Jungkook yang _memanjakan kepemilikan_ Jimin.

Tanpa tahu apa motif Jungkook melakukan itu. Tanpa tahu ada Yoongi yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kuat yang beriringan dengan desahan panjang Jungkook yang mencapai puncaknya dan dirinya yang _mengisi_ Jungkook dengan sempurna.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Jimin mengusak rambutnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ditambah kata-kata Yoongi yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa Jimin terdengar seperti meragukan seorang Min Yoongi? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook?

Jimin mencoba menutup matanya hingga deringan telepon menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Dengan malas ia berdiri dan mengangkat gagang telepon rumah yang khusus dipasang dikamarnya itu.

"Halo?" lama tak ada suara hingga Jimin hampir mengira bahwa itu adalah telepon salah sambung dan menutupnya.

" _Hi_.." Jimin membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pasalnya ini adalah suara orang yang membuatnya depresi dalam waktu lama...

Min Yoongi.

"Y-Yoongi... _w-what's happen?"_ suara Jimin kembali bergetar seperti malam itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hembusan nafas berat yang Jimin dengar.

" _Ah.. maaf mengganggumu. I just want to pick up my stuff thats was leave in your house."_

Jimin tersenyum pahit. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Yoongi ingin kembali padanya? _In your dream, Park Jimin_.

"Oh... kau sama skali tidak menggangguku, hyung." Jimin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Dan, _yeah_... _I will pack that up for you, if you want.."_ Jimin tidak ingin percakapannya berakhir. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara manis ini. Ia mencoba memperpanjang percakapan.

" _Yah, if you know what the stuff that I just leave, it's okay.."_ hembusan nafas berat kembali terdengar, suara Yoongi terdengar pecah.

"Ah... _do you want me to take that to your home?"_ Jimin masih ingin mendengar suara ini.

" _If you know what time I was in home. That's okay_.. _"_

" _I have your password, hyung._ Aku akan menunggumu pulang.." Jimin tersenyum.

" _Taehyung was change my password.."_ nafas berat Yoongi terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebelum ia melanjutkan, _"And Tae didn't want you to know..."_

"Ah, maaf hyung. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu..." Jimin merasa ada beban ribuan ton didadanya. Sakit. Melelahkan. Menyesakkan.

" _So, what's time?"_ tanya Jimin lagi memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

" _Maybe around four, I'll be there... if you have a sched or something to do, you can just leave my stuff infront of your door..."_ pundak Yoongi mulai bergetar. Dia tersakiti dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia tahu Jimin takkan melihatnya menangis, jadi ia terus meneteskan air matanya dalam diam.

" _Hyung..."_

" _Ne_?" Yoongi mengumpat didalam hatinya. Ia memecahkan suaranya.

" _Don't cry, baby... you know how much it hurts me when I hear you cry..."_

" _Maaf, Jimin. Aku tak seharusnya menangis... m-maaf... a-aku akan segera kesana t-tepat waktu... ku harap kau tak terganggu... tap-tapi, k-kau bisa menyimpan barangku didepan pintumu j-jika kau—"_

"Aku akan menunggumu, hyung."

Yoongi tertegun sebentar, namun setelahnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghapus segala perasaan yang menyerbunya tiba-tiba, _"See you.."_ ucapnya.

Telepon terputus. Jimin mengerang, dan berbisik tepat saat sambungan itu terputus...

" _I miss you, hyung."_

.

 _ **TBC**_

P.s; akhirnyaa Yoongi beraniin diri nelpon Jimin -_-

nah loh? Kok sequelnya jadi chaptered ya? Padahal tadinya jadi oneshot aja... tapi ya sudahlah... beras sudah berubah jadi beras plastik/? :v  
ohiyaaa btw, aku udah slesai semesteraaann yeeeeyyyyy ~(,)~ *slap* #gakpenting

Gomawoo semuaanyaa yg udah mau read, review, follow, dn favorit ff aku gomawooo *bighug* mmuuaacchh :*

Sekali lagi ini masih kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang dan saya butuh masukan hehehe xD review please~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Almost  
(Sequel of Almost is Never Enough)**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered.

Pair: YoonMin / lil-bit TaeGi and JiKook / TaeKook

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 3 sore.

Taehyung sedang bersenandung kecil saat berjalan dikoridor kampusnya. Ia memainkan iphone-nya selagi terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran tak peduli dengan rintik hujan yang semakin menderaas. Hari ini ia berencana untuk pergi menemui hyung kesayangannya. Yoongi.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Taehyung tersenyum tidak jelas. Tapi, tetap ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya. Tentang Yoongi dan Jimin.

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia sampai diparkiran. Ia terlalu sibuk memainkan iphone-nya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tepat berdiri di depan mobilnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tapi karena ada lelaki manis yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya tanpa peduli bahwa ia sudah basah kuyup, dan secepat kilat berbalik saat Taehyung tanpa sengaja melihatnya.

Namun Taehyung tidak peduli dan menetapkan tujuannya untuk pergi kerumah Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya sudah hampir jam empat, Yoongi sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya.

Ia lalu mengenakan _ripped blue jeans_ -nya dan kemeja hitam polos yang longgar ditubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan saja sedikit teracak, dan ia mengisi ketujuh lubang _piercings_ ditelinganya lalu ia tak menggunakan aksesoris apapun setelahnya.

Ia terlihat _manly_ walaupun tetap saja _cute_ dan terkesan lucu dengan kemeja hitamnya yang longgar dan ujung hidungnya yang memerah karena cuaca.

Lalu ia pun segera bergegas ke rumah Jimin sesuai waktu yang telah mereka tetapkan.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jimin melirik jam diatas meja nakasnya. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar walau hanya memikirkan Yoongi akan datang kerumahnya.

Jimin sepertinya lupa, bahwa Yoongi datang kerumahnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih ia perlukan.

Hingga jarum jam tepat menunjukkan jam empat, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Jimin yang masih menggunakan baju mandinya yang berwarna putih gading itu berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.

Ia meneguk perlahan air dingin untuk sedikit menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Hingga...

 _Ting.. Dong.._

Ia tersedak air dinginnya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Itu Yoongi –pikirnya.  
Dengan perlahan namun pasti ia membukakan pintu rumahnya dengan debaran jantungnya yang bertambah semakin menyakiti dadanya...

" _Hi, hyung."_ itulah sapaan pertama saat Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ia menghela napas kecewa.

' _Jeon –fucking- Jungkook_.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jungkook? Mau apa lagi kau kemari?" Jimin dengan pandangan tak suka menatap kedalam obsidian milik Jungkook. Tapi dari kelihatannya sepertinya Jungkook kehujanan. Cuaca memang sedang buruk.

Jungkook menunduk, "A-Aku... aku datang kemari untuk—" Jungkook sesenggukan, ia bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan pucatnya. Bibirnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar kedinginan. Ia tak tahu lagi harus kemana dan kakinya melangkah ke arah rumah Jimin secara otomatis. Membuat Jimin iba dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia membentak Jungkook tadi.

"Jungkook-ah, masuklah. Ceritakan didalam..." Jimin merangkul pundak bergetar Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan berat hati dan sedikit rasa iba. Pasalnya tadi Jungkook baru saja datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan menangis didepan rumahnya, apa yang orang lain akan katakan nanti?

.

Jimin menyuguhkan Jungkook segelas coklat panas untuk menenangkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan Jungkook baju dan celananya yang agak longgar untuk baju ganti dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dikamar mandi tamu lalu bertanya apalagi tujuan Jungkook menemuinya setelah perdebatan mereka malam itu...

Berbicara tentang malam itu, Jimin jadi teringat Yoongi. Ia jadi ingat bahwa ia sangat kejam hingga membuat Yoongi menangis malam itu.

Jimin menggeleng kepalanya perlahan dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang masih menunduk dengan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

" _So,_ apa maksud kedatanganmu, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, "A-Aku datang kemari untuk minta maaf padamu, hyung. Dan, aku juga ingin menceritakan segalanya.."

Jimin menaikkan seblah alisnya, "Menceritakan segalanya? Tentang apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah bertanyanya itu, "Segalanya..."

.

.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, itu yang Jungkook bilang segalanya? Setelah ia menghancurkan Jimin dan Yoongi sekarang ia baru mengakuinya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku..." Jimin mengerang, Jungkook mulai menangis lagi.

"A-Aku tahu, hyung. Sekarang aku sadar, maafkan aku hyung..."

Jimin menghela napas berat, baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

" _Oh my..._ siapa lagi sekarang" rutuknya. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau seseorang ingin menemuinya sekitar jam 4 sore.

.

" _H-Hi, Jimin_.." suara merdu seseorang didepan pintu menyapa indra pendengaran Jimin membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar. Rambut _pink_ nya teracak lucu dan agak basah dengan rintik hujan.

"Y-Yoongi-hyung, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." baru saja Jimin akan mendekat untuk memeluk Yoongi, ia berhenti karena Yoongi menunjuk ke arah badannya.

"Kau masih pakai baju mandi, dan aku juga sedikit basah, orang-orang akan berpikiran negatif nanti.." Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat Jimin yang salah tingkah.

Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tak menemukan kata apapun untuk ia ucapkan pada Yoongi. Jadilah Yoongi yang berinisiatif untuk membuka kembali percakapan.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah meyiapkan barang-barangku?" tanya Yoongi masih dengan senyumnya. Jimin kembali salah tingkah dan membuat tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis itu.

Aih, betapa Jimin merindukan bibir tipis itu untuk ia cicipi lagi rasanya...

"Ah, _yeah_ hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu..."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk untuk respon. Baru saja Jimin akan memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat Jungkook yang berdiri tepat empat langkah dihadapannya.

Mata Yoongi membulat melihat Jungkook yang menggunakan baju dan celana Jimin yang kebesaran dibadannya. Matanya memanas.

"A-Ah... m-maaf, a-aku takkan lama... _I j-just want to pick up my stuff_..." Yoongi bergetar dan berjalan perlahan kearah dimana ia melihat kardus berukuran sedang berwarna hijau toska yang cukup ia kenali –tempat kado untuk Jimin dihari ulang tahunnya- diatas _conter_ bar kecil di dekat ruang tamu rumah Jimin.

Jimin gelagapan. Jungkook juga cukup kehilangan kata-kata untuk menahan Yoongi.

"M-Maaf mengganggu..." Yoongi membungkuk kecil saat melewati mereka berdua. Ia menangis dan tidak tahu cara untuk menghapusnya karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kardus itu.

"H-Hyung..." Jimin berusaha menggapai lengan atas Yoongi namun Yoongi dengan cepat berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Jimin-ah, harusnya kau cukup menyimpan barangku didepan pintu rumahmu jika kau sedang sibuk..." ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia menatap Jimin sebentar lalu kemudian berbalik lagi keluar dari pintu rumah Jimin.

"Hyung, ku mohon dengar dulu penjelasanku..." Jimin jatuh berlutut dihadapan Yoongi.

Jungkook yang iba melihat Jimin akhirnya berusaha membantu Jimin untuk menahan Yoongi, namun baru saja tangannya akan menggapai pundak Yoongi suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

" _Don't you dare to touch him.."_

Jungkook terkejut, mata besarnya membulat sempurna. Begitupula dengan Jimin, entah bagaimana bisa _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **Taehyung's Side**_

Taehyung sibuk membuka payung ditangannya saat ia melihat siluet seorang Min Yoongi baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Mungkin akan ke supermarket –pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sumringah, saat baru saja ia akan memanggil Yoongi, ia baru sadar bahwa supermarket ada diarah berlainan, dan Yoongi tidak akan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu jika hanya ingin pergi ke supermarket.

Jadilah Taehyung diam-diam mengikutinya dengan _hoodie_ yang hampir menutup sebagian wajahnya dan payungnya yang berwarna merah darah.

Saat Taehyung melihat Yoongi terus berjalan hingga melewati beberapa blok didekat jalan utama disana, ia yakin bahwa Yoongi akan pergi ke rumah Jimin.

Jadilah Taehyung berlari kembali untuk membawa mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah Jimin. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi. Insting Taehyung itu kuat.

Taehyung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan perlahan ke rumah Jimin. Ia melihat semua kejadian yang dialami Yoongi, dan yang membuat dadanya seperti tersobek menjadi dua adalah saat Yoongi tersenyum dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Ini tak bisa Taehyung biarkan, Jimin sudah keterlaluan.

' _Bagaimana bisa bocah Jeon itu ada disana dan menggunakan baju milik Jimin?'_ rutuk Taehyung dalam hati. Jeon Jungkook mungkin saja sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

Tapi, yang Taehyung lihat diparkiran itu tidak salah kan?

Taehyung mendekat ke arah pintu rumah Jimin, melihat Jimin berlutut dan menangis seperti itu membuat Taehyung merasa kasihan juga. Tapi, Yoongi tidak melihatnya. Yoongi tak ingin melihatnya. Taehyung tahu...

Jika Yoongi melihatnya, mungkin pendiriannya akan hancur. Ia takkan tahan melihat Jimin seperti itu. Ia sangat mencintai Jimin. Perlukah Taehyung menggaris bawahi kata _sangat_ itu? Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin.

Tangan Jungkook hampir menyentuh pundak Yoongi hingga Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya, _"Don't you dare to touch him.."_.

.

.

 _ **Normal's Side**_

Jungkook menarik perlahan tangannya, menatap sedih pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu memasang tampang tidak mengerti dan beralih melihat Jimin.

" _Park Jimin! You bast*ard! You know how much Yoongi-hyung loves you and this is all he can deserve? This is all the fuck you can give? You stupid badass!"_ Taehyung mengeluarkan semua amarahnya pada Jimin yang masih bergetar hampir saja ia memukuli Jimin jika ia tidak melihat Yoongi menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan menatap penuh permohonan pada Taehyung.

"Hyungie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dan Taehyung pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih menangis. Tangan Yoongi gemetar, Taehyung bisa melihat kardus ditangannya ikut bergetar.

"Aku... hanya ingin m-mengambil barangku, Taehyung-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Taehyung menghapus air mata Yoongi yang kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Taehyung yakin bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Ayo pergi dari sini.." ucap Taehyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Yoongi.

Taehyung berbalik sebentar untuk menatap nyalang pada Jungkook yang terkejut di tatap seperti itu oleh Taehyung. Dan saat Taehyung kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Yoongi, bahu Jungkook bergetar.

" _Jimin-hyung... I'm so sorry... lemme fix everything... I'm the one who started this, let me finished... let me fix everything..."_ Jungkook berbicara disela-sela tangisnya sambil menarik Jimin untuk menangis dipelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyelimuti Yoongi yang sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

" _Hyung, are you okay?"_ Taehyung duduk disisi ranjang dan merapikan poni Yoongi.

" _Are I'm?"_ Taehyung tertegun dengan jawaban Yoongi. Dan entah keberanian darimana yang membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup pelipis Yoongi, dan turun dikedua mata bengkaknya, lalu ujung hidungnya yang memerah, dan dikedua pipinya. Lalu ia mengelus kedua pipi ranum itu.

Yoongi terkejut. Kedua pipinya memanas. Prilaku lembut Taehyung membuat Yoongi tak bisa menolaknya. Takkan pernah bisa, dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah. Taehyung akan semakin tersakiti jika ia terus menerima perlakuan itu.

" _You should. Or i'm the one who get hurt if you not okay.."_ Taehyung ikut masuk kedalam selimut Yoongi saat Yoongi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

Yoongi tahu ini salah. Tapi ia sedang butuh kehangatan. Ia sedang butuh seseorang untuk memeluknya. Ia _butuh_.

" _I'm so sorry, Taehyung-ah.."_

" _Ssshh... let's sleep, hyung."_ dan Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan kecupan lembut dibibir cherry itu.

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dan Yoongi membalas pelukan Taehyung, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Taehyung yang sedang menyenandungkan _lullaby_ untuknya.

Yoongi harap semuanya akan kembali membaik. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisahnya ini...

Apa maksud tatapan Jungkook dan Jimin...

Apa yang ingin Jimin jelaskan...

Yoongi ingin tahu hingga ia tak sadar telah jatuh ke alam mimpinya didalam pelukan hangat Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

PS; Akhirnya chapter dua publish *prok prok prok*

Maaf yah kalo alurnya jadi aneh gini, ato gak sesuai harapan, tapi yaah beginilah rupanya.. ide saya emang abal banget hehe -_-" mianhae *deep bow*

And... review juseyo^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Almost  
(Sequel of Almost is Never Enough)**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered.

Pair: YoonMin / lil-bit TaeGi and JiKook / TaeKook

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook's side; Flashback...**_

Kelas Jungkook berakhir pada hampir pukul 3 sore. Ia dengan bodohnya tidak menghiraukan berita tentang cuaca pagi tadi dan tidak membawa kendaraan bahkan payung untuk sekedar meminimalisir dirinya agar tidak basah.

Dan pada kenyataannya, disini ia sekarang. Tempat yang hampir setahun sering ia datangi hanya untuk melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pulang.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor utama bagian kiri kampus dan berjalan _menghampirinya_ lebih tepatnya menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir didekat tempat Jungkook berdiri sekarang.

Orang itu tidak memperdulikan surai halusnya yang mulai dibasahi rintik hujan dan terus memperhatikan ponsel pintarnya dan tersenyum samar. Jungkook tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa orang itu telah berhenti menatap ponselnya dan beralih menatap dirinya. Jungkook merasa seperti tertangkap basah mencuri, ia secepat kilat memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu.

Saat ia berbalik kembali dan mendapati orang itu mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli...  
Ia tahu bahwa kesempatan itu takkan pernah ada untuknya...

.

.

.

Jungkook terus berjalan perlahan menerobos hujan rintik yang perlahan menderas. Kakinya yang bergetar membawanya perlahan ke sebuah rumah tanpa ia sadari. Hingga ia menemukan wajah salah satu orang yang menjadi _korbannya_.

Dengan menahan nafasnya Jungkook tersenyum samar, _"Hi, hyung."_

Jungkook bisa mendengar jelas helaan nafas kecewa itu. Ia tahu pasti lelaki dihadapannya ini sedang mengumpati dirinya dibawah nafasnya. Namun Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mendengar pengakuan Jungkook.

" _Jungkook? Mau apa lagi kau kemari?"_ Jungkook bisa mendengar jelas nada tak suka disuara itu. Jungkook tahu kehadirannya tak diinginkan.

Meski Jungkook bertujuan baik, tetap saja ia merasa ada duri besar menusuk hatinya. Orang yang dulu mencintainya... sekarang bahkan memasang wajah tak bersahabat saat melihatnya.

Jungkook hanya bisa menutup wajah menangisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa bersalah, suaranya bergetar, bibirnya pucat, ia kedinginan.

.

.

.

Jungkook tahu, seberapa besar Jimin membencinya ia tetaplah Jimin yang dulu. Jimin yang selalu memiliki perasaan yang hangat dan suka menolong orang, ini juga yang membuatnya mudah diepngaruhi, termasuk oleh Jungkook sendiri.

Jimin bahkan menyediakan Jungkook baju ganti dan menyuguhkannya coklat panas.

Jungkook bersyukur pernah mengenal Jimin.

.

.

.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, ia sudah bertekad untuk memberitahukan ini kepada Jimin bagaimanapun caranya.

" _A-Aku datang kemari untuk minta maaf padamu, hyung. Dan, aku juga ingin menceritakan segalanya.."_

Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah bingung hingga pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir _kissable_ Jimin.

" _Menceritakan segalanya? Tentang apa?"_

Jungkook kembali menelan ludahnya dan berusah menatap mata cipit yang tegas itu. _"Segalanya..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jimin's Side**_

Jimin mengacak frustasi rambutnya yang baru saja ia _dyed_ menjadi warna merah apel. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian kejadian yang membuat niat bunuh dirinya menguat. Namun jika ia bunuh diri, ia tahu ini takkan selesai. Akan lebih baik jika masalah ini selesai dan dia bisa kembali kpada Yoongi.

Tapi yang membuat Jimin semakin frustasi adalah perkataan Jungkook saat itu. Saat ia datang ke rumah Jimin dihari yang sama dengan hari yang ia janjikan bersama Yoongi.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Jimin kembali mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Jungkook, menunggu jawaban dari bibir bergetar itu.

" _A-Aku datang kemari untuk minta maaf padamu, hyung. Dan, aku juga ingin menceritakan segalanya.."_

" _Menceritakan segalanya? Tentang apa?"_

Jimin bisa melihat lelaki dihadapannya itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" _Segalanya..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jungkook's Side; Flashback**_

Jungkook bisa merasakan pandangan bertanya dari Jimin. Ia memainkan jarinya sebentar sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menceritakannya.

" _Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku sebenarnya... dari awal sama sekali tak memiliki rasa apapun padamu."_

Pundak Jungkook menegang sebentar saat melihat mata Jimin melebar seolah-olah berkata _'what the actual fuck?'_. Namun kemudian ia kembali merilekskan dirinya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

" _Dari awal, aku sudah menyukai wakil ketua panitia OSPEK saat itu. Rambutnya berwarna orange dan eyeliner yang membuat matanya sangat tegas. Bertag name Kim Taehyung. Dia yang membantuku mendapatkan stempel dari ketua panitia OSPEK; Min Yoongi-sunbaenim. Kami bahkan sempat berkenalan. Dan ia berkata bahwa Yoongi-sunbaenim sama sekali tidak kejam jika kau mengetahui kelemahannya. Namun aku tidak perduli karena kelemahanku ada pada dirinya. Tapi, dari pandangannya aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih yang ia harapkan dari Yoongi-sunbaenim, aku berusaha mengejarnya namun ia terlalu sulit untuk ku raih. Saat OSPEK berakhir, aku memilih menyerah pada keadaan._

 _Aku sering melihatnya. Dia dan Yoongi-sunbaenim termasuk orang famous di kampus. Tidak sulit untukku mendapatkan alamat surel nya. Namun sampai saat ini aku tidak berani untuk mengiriminya pesan._

 _Dan saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya, ditempat parkir, hari sedang hujan. Dan saat itu aku telah menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, hyung. Aku tak sengaja berdiri didepan mobilnya saat ia terburu-buru ingin pulang. Aku meminta maaf berulang kali, dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Berharap ia akan mengingatku, setidaknya wajahku, atau namaku. Namun nihil, ia hanya berkata 'tak apa', dan ponselnya berdering, saat aku mendengar kata 'Yoongi-hyung' disana, aku tahu aku sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamanya._

 _Aku berusaha untuk fokus pada hubungan kita. Namun kadang aku mendapati diriku sendiri memandang Yoongi-sunbaenim dan Kim Taehyung duduk bercanda bersama. Aku tak ingin diam saja, dan memanggilmu untuk datang ke sini._

 _Tapi sebelumnya aku kembali bertemu dengan Taehyung. Kami mulai dekat dan aku kembali mengingatkan mereka padamu._

 _Aku tahu kau, Kim Taehyung, dan Yoongi-sunbaenim pernah menjadi teman di sekolah menengah meski mungkin tak pernah bertemu atau mungkin saja sudah melupakan satu sama lain. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan saat aku memutuskanmu, aku tahu kau akan berpacaran dengan Yoongi-sunbaenim. Dia adalah orang yang mudah terbaca._

 _Aku sudah menyusun semuanya sedemikian rupa, aku bahkan sengaja mengajakmu mengelilingi kampus saat itu dan berakhir memberikan laid padamu malam itu. Aku tahu Taehyung akan menyadari itu. Insting seorang Kim Taehyung itu kuat. Ia bahkan bisa membaca niat buruk dibalik wajah polosku. Dan itu membuatku semakin mencintainya..."_

Jungkook menyesap coklatnya yang mulai mendingin dan melirik sebentar pada Jimin yang masih terpaku.

" _...kau salah jika kau pernah dengar bahwa aku cinta mati padamu. Aku melakukan itu untuk mendapat perhatian dari Kim Taehyung yang menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau justru berpacaran dengan Yoongi-sunbaenim. Aku hanya ingin membuat ini semakin jelas. Dan benar saja, Taehyung bisa membaca semuanya._

 _Tapi dugaanku salah. Ia justru mengambil itu sebagai kesempatan..._

 _Aku menyusun semua rencana buruk ini, untuk memberinya kesempatan agar semakin dekat dengan Yoongi-sunbaenim dan semakin membenciku._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus memulai ini semua dari mana, hyung. Tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu bersama Yoongi-sunbaenim, lalu aku akan berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku akan pasrah dengan apapun jawabannya._

 _Sekali lagi ku mohon maafkan aku, Jimin-hyung."_

Jungkook bisa melihat Jimin menegang ditempatnya. Ia siap pada perkataan dan makian apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Jimin.

Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir itu, _"Jeon Jungkook, kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku..."_

Pundak Jungkook bergetar, menyesal pada semua yang telah ia lakukan.

" _A-Aku tahu, hyung. Sekarang aku sadar, maafkan aku hyung..."_

.

.

.

.

Saat Jungkook memeluk Jimin yang menangis setelah kembali ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi, ia mengistirahatkan Jimin lalu ia kembali mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sebelumnya ia gunakan meskipun belum kering sepenuhnya dan pergi dari rumah Jimin tanpa tujuan.

Kakinya terus melangkah meski terus bergetar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia tahu temoat ini bukanlah tempat asing. Ini adalah tempat kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung.

Taman didekat kampus.

Meskipun hujan masih membatasi pandangan Jungkook, ia terus memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk disalah satu ayunan disana.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, ia bisa menggunakan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk berkata jujur padanya. Untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang membebaninya.

Namun ia telah berjanji pada Jimin untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya bersama Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Jadilah ia berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Semuanya berada ditangan Jungkook._

 _Entah seberapa bingungnya ia harus memulai dari mana, ia tetap harus melakukannya._

 _Ia termakan oleh rencana buruknya sendiri._

 _Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maap bagi yang menunggu lama xD maap juga kalo ceritanya makin absurd... haduh T-T  
*deep bow* gomawo buat yang udah nungguin ff ini publish hehe, maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan yaa...

Yah, karena ini semakin absurd, saya butuh review dari para readers sekalian..

Dan gomawo buat para favoriters, reviewers, followers, dan siders sekalipun karena udh mau meluangkan waktunya yg berharga buat baca ff absurd ini hehe xD


End file.
